The Invisible Boy's Revenge
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: My version of what happens after the Goosebumps movie
After the monsters got sucked back into their books everything seemed back too normal and peaceful except for a few crucial things Champs parents died so R.L Stine adopted him making him his son and Hanna's brother so that was both good and bad. And when R.L Stine wrote his last book he made Zach his son. Don't worry Zach and Hanna are still dating. But when R. L Stine sucked all the monsters back into his book he forgot the Invisible Boy.

Counting from the end of the first one(End of school)

R.L Stine: Zach Zach(Yelled)(Ran into one of the class room's)

Zach: R what's wrong-please tell me you didn't forget any of the monsters(Said worriedly)

R.L Stine shook his head yes

R.L Stine: Come on(Grabbed Zach by the arm pulling him)

They ran to the glass case. They saw that the Invisible Boy wrote more on the type writer.

R.L Stine: Oh no(Said worriedly)

Zach: What is it(Said worriedly)

R.L Stine: Invisible Boy released all the monsters(Said worriedly)

R.L Stine: Where's Hanna(Said worriedly)

Hanna: Dad here I am(Ran into his arms)

R.L Stine: Where's Champ(Said worriedly)

He saw black words on the wall saying " I heard and seen that you have a new son. I have him now and you're never going to see him again"-Slappy.

R.L Stine: Champ(Said worriedly)

R.L Stine's house

R.L Stine: Grab all the weapons you can

He saw that the bear traps were all over the house.

R.L Stine: Oh shit-grab the weapons and be careful where you step

\- Zach came out with a bag full of weapons.

Zach: Okay

A norm jumped at Zach he threw it against a wall breaking it. But he accidently stepped back.

Zach: Screamed in pain(A trapped snapped onto his left ankle)(Fell to the floor)

R.L Stine: Zach(Yelled worriedly)

R.L Stine: Hanna stay back(Pushed her back)

He grabbed a bat and sent all the bear traps that were in front of him flying into the wall.

R.L Stine: Zach hang on(Said worriedly)(Ran over to him)

He undid the trap and pulled him out.

R.L Stine: Zach I need to take off your shirt

R.L Stine took off Zach's shirt.

Zach: Groaned in pain(R.L Stine wrapped it around his ankle)

R.L Stine: You're okay kid you're going to be okay(Put his hands on his shoulders)

R.L Stine: Come on(Helped Zach up and helped him walk)

They got to the car and drove off it was already night. So Zach wouldn't get could R.L Stine put on the heater.- They got to the grocery store, they ran in they saw Champ floating in the air above a pool gasping in pain from the knife in his stomach.

Hanna: Gasped

The Invisible Boy pushed Champ into the pool and held him under water drowning him.

R.L Stine: Champ(Said worriedly)

He jumped into the pool, pulled Champ up, crawled out, laided unconscious Champ on the floor, pulled the knife out, held a cloth against his wound, and gave him mouth to mouth.

Champ: Coughed up water

R.L Stine: Champ(Said relivly)(Put a towel around him)(Hugged him)

R.L Stine: Come on we have to get too my type writer(Helped him up)

They ran out they saw Zach's mom and aunt hanging from a telephone line electrocuted.

Zach: No mom, Aunt Lorraine(Crying)(Fell to his knees)

R.L Stine: Kid I'm so sorry(Hugging him)(Zach crying)

R.L Stine: After this is all over your coming to live with me okay(Holding him tight)(Rubbing his back)(Zach crying)

Crying Zach shook his head yes.

R.L Stine: Come on(Helped him up)

They all got into the car and took off. It turned night. They got to the type writer at the school. The type writer said " The longer the monsters are out the weaker Hanna will get".

R.L Stine: Oh no(Said worriedly)

R. L Stine: Hanna (Said worriedly)(Hanna collapsed unconscious to the floor)

Zach picked Hanna up in his arms, R.L Stine smashed the case with the fire exstinasher and grabbed his type writer.

R.L Stine: Come on(They took off)

They got too his house and ran in and locked the doors and windows. Champ looked out the window and saw all the monsters.

Champ: Oh no

Zach: In the back too, there surrounding the whole house

R.L Stine: I need you two too hold them off while I type a story to send them all back and too save Hanna.

R.L Stine: Here give her too me(Walked over to Zach)

Zach put Hanna in R.L Stine's arms, as R.L Stine ran upstairs with his type writer and daughter. Zach and Champ grabbed bats. Meanwhile upstairs in R.L room where he was typing away on his bed with Hanna laying on the bed.

R.L Stine: Hang on sweetie you're going to be okay(Typing)

An arrow went flying into the window making a crack.

R.L Stine: Oh shit

The Annihilator 3000 froze the whole house very badly making the house freezing. R.L Stine heard Champ yell in pain as his hand froze to the window. He yelled in pain as some of his skin tore off as Zach helped pull Champ's hand off. R.L Stine gasped worriedly.

R, L Stine: Oh no, come on(Whispered worriedly)(Typing)

He finished and tore the page off it turned into a book. A gnome jumped through the window. R.L Stine kicked it hard into the wall smashing it. He threw the book out the window so it landed with the book open. All the monsters started getting sucked into the book. R.L Stine had to duck because the rest of the gnomes were hiding in his closet so they started flying out the window. All the monsters were in the book the house was back too normal including the window and closet door. Champ and Zach were all healed.

Hanna: Gasped(Sat up)(Woke up)

R.L Stine: Hanna(Said relivly)(Hugged her)

They walked down the stairs.

Champ and Zach: Hanna(Said happily)(Hugged her)

R.L Stine: Are you two okay(Put his hands on Champs and Zach's shoulders)(Said concernedly)

Champ: Yeah, were all healed

R.L Stine: Oh my children(Said relivly)(Hugged them tight)

R.L Stine: Listen, were going have a movie night okay, were going to have a fun relaxing night.

Champ: Nothing scary

Zach: And nothing sad

R.L Stine: No nothing scary or sad, we had enough of that today(Laughed)

He went outside, grabbed the book, threw it in the fireplace burning it then put in the movie " Maleficence".

THE END


End file.
